Under Wide Skies
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Seasons after Firestar left SkyClan, Sharpclaw and Leafstar had four kits. Goldenpaw, Firepaw, Fernpaw and Springpaw have just become apprentices, but the peace in SkyClan is about to end, and danger lurks at every turn. [Full summary inside, R&R please.]
1. Allegiances

**Under Wide Skies**

In SkyClan, Sharpclaw and Leafstar's kits, Springpaw, Goldenpaw, Firepaw and Fernpaw are newly apprenticed and excited to serve their Clan. Each cat must fulfill their destiny and the road is paved with tough choices. Goldenpaw is making friends with a mistrustful kittypet, Springpaw can't seem to prove himself worthy of SkyClan, Firepaw's weak health may prevent him from becoming a full warrior and Fernpaw can't decide if being a medicine cat is the right path for her. As if that wasn't enough, some of the rogues around SkyClan's territory are getting restless, angry at being forced out of their homes by the Clan. Will these four cats be able to save their Clan _and _become the SkyClan members they were meant to be?

_Allegiances _

S K Y C L A N

Leader:

**Leafstar**- brown and cream tabby with amber eyes.

Deputy:

**Sharpclaw**- dark ginger tom.

_(Apprentice: Goldenpaw)_

Medicine Cat:

**Echosong**- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_(Apprentice: Fernpaw)_

Warriors:

**Cherrytail**- tortoiseshell she-cat.

_(Apprentice: Springpaw)_

**Rockeye**- black tom.

_(Apprentice: Rainpaw)_

**Sparrowpelt**- dark brown tabby tom.

_(Apprentice: Firepaw)_

**Tinyfoot**- small white she-cat.

**Mintleaf**- pale gray tom.

**Sagewhisker**- gray tabby she-cat.

_(Apprentice: Ravenpaw)_

Apprentices:

**Goldenpaw**- white she-cat with golden-brown paws.

**Fernpaw**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Springpaw**- orange and white tom.

**Firepaw**- dark ginger tom with green eyes.

**Rainpaw**- light gray tom with amber eyes.

**Ravenpaw**- black she-cat with a white underbelly.

Queens:

**Petalnose**- pale gray she-cat.

_(Is mother of _**Elmkit, **_Sparrowpelt's son.)_

Elders:

**Clovertail**- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.

_(Retired early due to slight deafness.) _

_Kin and Connections:_

**Sharpclaw **and **Leafstar**---------Goldenpaw, Fernpaw, Firepaw, and Springpaw

**Sagewhisker **and **Mintleaf **are siblings---------Petalnose and Rainfur

**Rockeye** and **Tinyfoot **are siblings--------Clovertail and Unknown

**Rainpaw **and **Ravenpaw **are siblings--------Clovertail and Sparrowpelt

**Patchfoot **passed away from a deadly fever

**Bouncepaw **(later became **Bouncetail**) was stolen by Twolegs and never seen again


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

A piercing yowl shattered the silent night, resounding across the rocks and bouncing along the cliffs surrounding the small river. A brown and white she-cat was stretched out in a shallow cave of rock, close to the water. The pearly moon shone beams of silky light into the den, lighting up the she-cat's fur and mossy bed. The cat let out another wail as her body convulsed violently.

A silvery tabby stood over the she-cat, a worried expression plastered on her face. Her teeth were gritted and her tail was flicking back nervously. She bent over the brown and cream cat and whispered something in her ear.

"No," choked out the brown tabby, "Sharpclaw shouldn't be burdened with seeing me like this."

"Leafstar, please," the silver she-cat pleaded, "he's going to wake up from your cries anyway."

Leafstar shook her head violently and then gasped. Her fluffy tail stood straight up in the air, even though she was lying down on her side. The she-cat was panting heavily, her breathing irregular and hurried.

"They're coming," murmured Leafstar, "Echosong, they're coming!" There was a note of relief in the she-cat's voice as she quickly prayed for a safe delivery.

Echosong bundled over to Leafstar's rear and gently placed her into position. She licked the she-cat's flank comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just relax," advised Echosong.

The next moment, a slick, wet ball of fur pushed its way out of Leafstar, bursting forth into the world. Echosong immediately picked up the kit and washed its fur rapidly, getting the blood flowing. Finally, the kit started to mew piteously. Before Echosong could tuck the kitten beside its mother's warm fur, another damp shape slid out from Leafstar's body. Echosong tended to the second in the same way she did with the first. The newest kit was a beautiful white color in contrast to its sibling's ginger fur.

"There's more," coughed Leafstar, still pushing.

Surprised, Echosong looked around, ceasing to wash the kit.

Yet another kitten plopped on the mossy floor, its tiny brown head wobbling. Echosong barely had time to care for the third kit when a fourth arrived. The silver tabby took one look at the last kit and carefully nudged the other three against their mother's belly so they could taste her milk for the first time.

Echosong licked the fourth kit rapidly, worry and concern spreading through her body. This kit was a dark ginger color but it was very thin and had spindly little legs. Echosong had a horrible feeling that this kit wouldn't make it.

"Is that it?" asked Echosong, between licks.

Leafstar couldn't answer, she just nodded her head and looked at her kits lovingly as they sucked at her warm milk, their pink noses sniffling softly.

Echosong carefully put the fourth kit next to its siblings. It opened its mouth and let out a small whine. It couldn't find the milk or its mother. Her heart racked with pity, Echosong guided the runt over to an opening and helped it drink.

"Two toms and two she-cats," breathed Leafstar, "they're perfect."

Echosong didn't say anything. She didn't want to upset Leafstar, but she thought that the last kit had a very slim chance of surviving.

"Will you name them now?" questioned Echosong, hoping to distract Leafstar from the obvious differences between her kits.

"Yes," Leafstar nodded, taking to the idea. She bent her creamy white head over her offspring and licked the orange and white body of the first-born kit. "His name will be Springkit, in hopes that he'll be able to jump as high as a grasshopper."

Springkit, hearing his mother's voice, inclined his head towards her face and mewled loudly, making his presence known.

Leafstar smiled and then placed her nose against the second-born kit's head. "She will be called Goldenkit, for her beautifully colored paws." Leafstar nudged the brown tabby kit back into place. It had been nuzzling its brother. "And she will be called Fernkit, because she is gentle and soft in nature."

Echosong suppressed a grimace as Leafstar looked upon her final kit, the small, weak tom. To her surprise, Leafstar smiled even wider and pressed her face against the ginger tom's pelt. "This kit's name will be Firekit," Leafstar said firmly, "because I can tell he is determined to live. He is named after Firestar, in remembrance of our great friend."

Echosong's eyes widened, surprised at Leafstar's choice of name. Out of all her kits, she had decided to name the weakest and most pitiful-looking one Firekit? Shrugging, Echosong made a move to congratulate Leafstar when suddenly, she felt a sharp spark of lightening shoot up her spine. She glanced down at the four kits and shivered involuntarily.

"Leafstar," she whispered, "these kits have a destiny ahead of them that is greater than anything I've seen before."

Leafstar's head jerked up. "What? Have you seen something from StarClan?"

Echosong shook her head. "Nothing specific. Just...just a feeling. But I'm sure; your kits have a great future ahead of them."

The two she-cats looked at each other and then down at the four, now-sleeping, kits. Echosong glanced up at the starry sky. What did StarClan have in store for SkyClan and these kits? She sighed. Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 1: A Step Up

_Chapter 1: A Step Up _

Springpaw kept his eye on the squirrel as he crept forward through the short stalks of grass. He made sure to step lightly so the creature wouldn't hear him coming. Springpaw watched as the squirrel gnawed away at an acorn grasped between its two front paws. It was perched on a horizontal branch that stretched out over the ground. Springpaw glanced back at the tortoiseshell she-cat that was crouched besides a wide tree. She nodded at him, signaling that he should make his move. Sniffing the wind excitedly, Springpaw swiftly padded forward, approaching the tree the squirrel was sitting on. He took a deep breath and then launched himself into the air, feeling the rush of the breeze and the emptiness underneath his paws. Springpaw flew straight at the preening squirrel and snatched at it, his white paws flailing awkwardly. He managed to knock the surprised squirrel from its position and it tumbled to the floor with Springpaw, who twisted his body in midair so he landed on his feet safely.

"Now kill it!" came the voice of the calico cat from behind him.

Springpaw swatted his paw over the squirrel's tail, rendering it helpless, and bit down on to its neck, quickly killing it. Proudly, Springpaw picked up the furry body in his teeth and brought it over to the she-cat, placing it at her feet.

"How was that, Cherrytail?" asked the apprentice.

"Very good, for a first catch," praised Cherrytail, swiping her tongue across her apprentice's head.

"Can I eat it now?" Springpaw questioned. The fantasizing smell of the squirrel was making his mouth water. He had been trying to catch his first prey for what seemed like seasons.

"No, Springpaw," Cherrytail said hurriedly, her eyes widening to punctuate her point, "we must always feed the Clan first. You can not eat on a hunting patrol. We'll bring the squirrel back to camp and you can give it to Petalnose."

"But shouldn't warriors and apprentices get to eat first?" asked Springpaw, slightly confused, "we're the ones who do all the fighting and hunting."

"We must feed the queens and the elders first," Cherrytail explained patiently, "because we are all part of a Clan. We must take care of them. That's what being in a family is all about. And SkyClan is one big family."

Springpaw nodded, unsure of himself but trusting his mentor's words. He had just been apprenticed two sunsets ago and he still didn't completely understand the warrior code. He hoped that Cherrytail didn't think he was incompetent because of it.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," suggested Cherrytail, nudging Springpaw, "I want you to get some battle training in before moonhigh."

Springpaw brightened. He couldn't wait to start learning how to fight like a warrior! He was tired of exploring SkyClan's territory and going on dawn patrols. He wanted to learn how to use his claws and teeth to his best advantage. Picking up the squirrel and purring loudly, Springpaw followed his mentor to the edge of the high rocky walls that sheltered the camp.

The two cats confidently padded down the cliff, sending small pebbles skittering down the slope to bounce upon the stone ground below them. They passed the warriors' den, which smelled of a hundred different scents at once, and stepped on to the sandy path that would lead them down to the small heap of fresh-kill and the Rockpile.

Springpaw sighed in happiness. He loved SkyClan's camp. He had spent his days as a kit exploring every nook and cranny in the camp, poking his nose into every cat's den and being an all-around nuisance. Springpaw glanced up at the blue sky. Scattered clouds were drifting across the expanse of nothingness, blown around by the chilly leaf-bare breeze that was rustling Springpaw's ginger and white fur.

"Go ahead and take that to Petalnose," instructed Cherrytail.

"Okay."

Springpaw bounded away to the nursery, a sheltered rock cavern tucked away in the gorge's wall. The scent of the squirrel tempted the apprentice but he refrained from biting down into the still-warm meat. He stepped into the nursery, immediately catching sight of Petalnose's pale gray pelt. Her son, Elmkit, was curled up next to her, fast asleep, his tiny gray tabby body moving slowly with his breathing. Petalnose looked up when Springpaw entered and blinked a welcome at him.

"I brought you fresh-kill," Springpaw said, placing the squirrel at her paws, trying to keep the resentment from his voice. How come this old queen got to eat the first prey he'd ever caught?

"Thank you, Springpaw, that was very generous of you," Petalnose said softly, twitching her whiskers gratefully at the tom.

Springpaw instantly felt ashamed of himself for his selfish thoughts. His ears flickered forward in embarrassment. "No problem," he muttered, backing out of the den.

"How's training going?" asked Petalnose, beginning to eat the squirrel.

"Fine."

"Are your siblings doing well too?"

"Yes," Springpaw replied, "they're fine."

Why did everyone always focus on them? Springpaw scuffed his paws against the stone floor, containing his bitterness. Goldenpaw was noticed because she was pretty and had already caught _three _squirrels. Fernpaw was a medicine cat's apprentice, everyone loved her. And Firepaw, well, everyone felt bad for him because of his health. That left Springpaw in the background, unnoticed and misunderstood.

"Good, good," Petalnose said, chewing thoughtfully.

Springpaw knew she was thinking of Firepaw. When he was a kit, Firepaw needed more milk than Springpaw, or his sisters. Petalnose volunteered to take care of Firepaw herself, giving him all the milk he needed. The queen still felt compassion and a certain motherly love for the weak apprentice.

Springpaw shook his head, ridding his mind of his barbed thoughts. He flicked his tail in a goodbye at Petalnose and then hurried out of the den.

_At least I have battle training to look forward to, _Springpaw thought as he clambered over sand-colored rocks, heading towards the little dirt clearing near the Rockpile where apprentices had taken to training.

A crisp wind blew through the camp and Springpaw shivered. Fernpaw had said yesterday that snow was likely to come soon. The air certainly smelled like dampness, a swirling scent that reminded Springpaw faintly of a thunderstorm. Springpaw, trotting over to the clearing, wondered what snow looked like. This would be his first leaf-bare and he was excited to see the world around him change. He bared his pointed teeth in pleasure. Springpaw couldn't wait.

----------

**Okay, first chapter is up and done. I will be writing this in different point of views, changing between the four siblings, like in Warriors: The Sight. So obviously, the first chapter is Springpaw. Thank you for all who have reviewed so far! If you read, please do review. I'll try and update soon! **


	4. Chapter 2: A Bird's View

_Chapter 2: A Bird's View _

"You are a quick learner Goldenpaw," the dark ginger tom said, a hint of fondness tinting his voice, "you notice everything."

Goldenpaw opened her large amber eyes and purred in satisfaction. Her mentor had been testing her on her sense of smell.

"So, I was right, Sharpclaw?" Goldenpaw asked anxiously, "Springpaw and Cherrytail went by here a little while ago?"

The deputy of SkyClan laughed at his daughter's undying will to always be right. "Yes," he responded, "you were correct."

Goldenpaw felt her heart give a little leap of joy. She just loved training as an apprentice! She loved learning new things. She would take what she learned and practice it to the point of perfection. Goldenpaw had worked all of yesterday on her hunting skills and had brought home three squirrels as proof of her efforts.

"So can we practice fighting now?" inquired Goldenpaw, itching to feel the rush of desire she got when learning new things.

"I'm sure your brother is by the Rockpile with Cherrytail, practicing his battle training," Sharpclaw predicted, "now isn't a good time."

"But Sharpclaw, I could practice _with_ him! It would help both of us gain more experience!" Goldenpaw protested, literally bouncing up and down on the rocky ground in excitement.

Sharpclaw sighed and glanced at the sky. The sun was beginning to make its slow descent into the forest, but there was still plenty of light left.

"Very well," Sharpclaw conceded.

Goldenpaw mewed in elation and charged ahead of her mentor and father, down the sandy path, heading straight towards the Rockpile, her golden-brown paws flashing in the light. She veered to the left and approached the small dirt clearing, dotted with stones and weeds. She caught sight of Springpaw, his orange and white pelt glowing faintly in the beams of multi-colored sunlight. His mentor, Cherrytail, was with him. Both cats were casting long shadows that moved eerily. Cherrytail seemed to be explaining something to Springpaw, who had a disappointed look on his face. As Goldenpaw padded towards them, she heard snatches of their conversation.

"You can't just swipe out at a Clanmate's face like that!" Cherrytail was saying, "You nearly took my eye out! When we fight in mock battles we always keep our claws sheathed."

Springpaw looked at his feet, his ears flat on his head in humiliation.

Goldenpaw felt sorry for her brother. He didn't seem to understand the rules of the warrior code. He was constantly making mistakes and unwittingly breaking the code. Goldenpaw coughed softly, making her presence known as she entered the clearing.

"Oh, hello, Goldenpaw," Cherrytail said, the warmth creeping back into her voice as she saw the white she-cat.

Goldenpaw nodded politely to the warrior and flicked her whiskers in a greeting at her brother. Goldenpaw thought Cherrytail suddenly looked a lot happier.

"How's training?" Cherrytail asked.

"Good," Goldenpaw meowed, "Sharpclaw is coming down. We wanted to know if we could work on battle techniques together."

Springpaw, who had seemed to deflate in the presence of his sister, cringed at Goldenpaw's words.

"That's perfect!" cried Cherrytail, "you and Springpaw can train together."

Goldenpaw purred her agreement. She studied Cherrytail's bright face. Goldenpaw knew that Cherrytail had wanted her as her apprentice and Sagewhisker, the warrior she-cat whom Goldenpaw was friendly with, had told her that Cherrytail had asked Leafstar if she could mentor Goldenpaw.

"I think Cherrytail sees a bit of herself in you," Sagewhisker had said on one occasion.

But as much as the tortoiseshell warrior wanted to mentor Goldenpaw, she couldn't. Sharpclaw got first-pick and had chosen to mentor his oldest daughter.

"Hello Cherrytail, Springpaw," Sharpclaw said, rounding the bend in the path by the Rockpile and stepping towards the three cats.

Goldenpaw smiled at her father and rubbed her muzzle against his cheek. "Cherrytail said Springpaw and I can train together, right now!"

Cherrytail and Springpaw both looked slightly crestfallen and wary at the appearance of Sharpclaw, but Goldenpaw pointedly ignored their downcast eyes and quiet coughs.

"Let's get started!" she mewed loudly.

Cherrytail jumped to the side of the clearing, shaking her head experimentally. Sharpclaw followed her, taking his place next to the she-cat he had once mentored. Springpaw and Goldenpaw trotted into the center of the clearing and positioned themselves, facing each other.

"Alright," Sharpclaw called out to his son and daughter, "I don't expect you to be amazing. Just use your brain and _try_. This is your first time in a mock battle, so be careful. And remember to not use claws or bite down too hard."

Springpaw and Goldenpaw nodded, not taking their eyes off each other. Goldenpaw felt a strange emotion bubbling up inside of her as she looked at her brother's determined face. She wanted to beat him, to prove to her mentor and her father that she was a true SkyClan cat. She could almost see the sibling rivalry rising into the air like a winged bird. Springpaw dug his feet into the soft dirt, his tail twitching. Goldenpaw's breath was coming out fast in her excitement, her body still and calm.

"Okay," Sharpclaw commanded, "you may begin."


	5. Chapter 3: The Other

**You've probably noticed that Goldenpaw is a bit of a perfectionist. But don't hate her for it; she's a good cat at heart. Anyway, next chapter is in Firepaw's point of view, so keep reading. And leave reviews! Thanks. **

**---------**

_Chapter 3: The Other_

For a moment, both apprentices stood perfectly still. Then Springpaw dashed forward and bowled Goldenpaw over, knocking the breath out of her. In a flash, Springpaw was on top of his sister, his large paws pressing on to her chest. Goldenpaw struggled underneath his weight, realizing that he was much stronger than she.

"Kick his stomach with your hind legs," instructed Sharpclaw, his voice calm.

Goldenpaw quickly did as he said and struck out at Springpaw's belly with her back paws, sending him flying off her. Scrambling to her feet, Goldenpaw leaped to where Springpaw was standing, shaken by her kick. The white apprentice whacked the front of her brother's face with the back of her paw and slithered underneath his body when he reared up in pain. Goldenpaw, reacting instinctively, shot upwards, her slender frame crashing into him from below. Taken completely by surprise and unable to react because of the quickness in which Goldenpaw performed her attacks, Springpaw once again flew through the air and landed with a hard thump on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Now charge at him!" called Sharpclaw.

Goldenpaw, her heart beating with pride and confidence, raced at her brother. Springpaw was getting to his feet, wincing from the contact he'd made with the earth.

"Springpaw!" Cherrytail cried out, "quickly, when she reaches you, jump up!"

Goldenpaw heard the warrior's advice and understood her strategy but it was too late to stop; she was already hurtling through the air at Springpaw, knowing what would happen next.

Springpaw rocketed into the air, his jump high and arched, a perfect example of SkyClan's special ability to leap like rabbits. Goldenpaw crashed to the ground where Springpaw was standing, dirt flying into her face and making her screw up her eyes. A painful bulk suddenly landed on Goldenpaw's back, crushing the air right out of her and making her gasp in surprise. She twisted around, catching a glimpse of Springpaw, pinning her down, having fallen from the sky like some eagle searching for prey.

"If this was a real battle, Springpaw, you would rake your claws down her back. Or bite her neck," Cherrytail informed her apprentice, "but don't do that now. You've got her subdued."

_Don't count on it, _though Goldenpaw with a hiss of anger. She wasn't going to let her brother defeat her and steal her thunder. Going limp, Goldenpaw pretended to give up. She'd remembered this trick from something Sagewhisker had told her once: _Take advantage of your enemy's arrogance. _Springpaw thought he'd won already and Goldenpaw felt him relax a little, his grip on her fur loosen.

Goldenpaw shot upwards like a kittypet on catnip, her orange paws thrusting her into the wide air. Springpaw, caught unawares yet again, was knocked to the floor and landed on his back. Goldenpaw spun around, put one foot on her opponent's throat and one foot on his stomach. Taking care to not hurt her brother, she gently applied pressure on his throat, knowing the battle was over.

"That's it," commanded Sharpclaw, "it's done. Goldenpaw won. If that was a real battle, she could have killed Springpaw with one swipe."

Goldenpaw got off Springpaw, who resentfully clambered to his feet. She was bemused to see a dark bitter look on her brother's face.

"You both did wonderfully," Cherrytail commented, beaming at them, "that was an amazing fight to watch."

"Springpaw, you fell for the oldest trick in the world!" laughed Sharpclaw, approaching the two apprentices, "Goldenpaw has a natural talent."

Goldenpaw glowed in her father's praise and lifted her head up, her happiness was overwhelming. She was finally proving that she was a great cat!

"Yes I know," Springpaw suddenly spat, "Goldenpaw is perfect."

Cherrytail looked upset. "No, Springpaw, you did great. Your jump was amazing."

"I only knew to do that because YOU told me to," complained Springpaw.

Goldenpaw looked away uncomfortably. She realized that Springpaw must feel piqued at being beaten by his younger sister.

"You just need more practice," insisted Cherrytail.

"It doesn't matter! Goldenpaw will always be better than me, right?" Springpaw yelled. He turned his back on the others and stalked off, moving swiftly up the rocky cliff, headed to the apprentice's den. Sharpclaw looked angry.

"He has to learn how to control his temper," the deputy scowled.

"Don't scold him," chastised Cherrytail, her fur bristling, "he was trying to please you and he failed. You could at least TRY to be understanding."

Sharpclaw opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Goldenpaw looked sadly up at her father.

"I didn't want to upset him," she explained.

Sharpclaw instantly looked calmer. "I know. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Goldenpaw thought that sounded like a good idea. She wanted to apologize to her brother and comfort him. She hated fighting with her family.

"I will," meowed Goldenpaw. She flicked her tail goodbye at the two mentors and padded up the rocks and stony path, following her brother's scent up towards the apprentice's den. She sighed as she walked, enjoying the smooth feel of the rocks against her thick pads. She hoped her brother would forgive her. Springpaw was known to hold grudges. Once, when they were kits, Firepaw had bitten Springpaw's tail so hard, it bled. Springpaw didn't speak to his brother for three sunrises. And now Goldenpaw had embarrassed Springpaw in front of his mentor and his father. She twitched her whiskers nervously. She wanted to make things right.

She just hoped she knew how.


	6. Chapter 4: Following the Footsteps

**Introducing...Firepaw! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews so far and keep 'em coming! Next chapter is in Fernpaw's POV. Enjoy. **

_Chapter 4: Following the Footsteps _

Firepaw wanted nothing more than to be a warrior. He wanted to protect the kits and queens and elders of SkyClan in battles. He wanted to hunt to feed his Clan. He wanted to patrol their borders and chase out any rogue that dared enter their territory. He'd fantasize about the legendary warfare with the rats, the one that the great Firestar had fought in. When they were younger, Firepaw would play with his siblings, reenacting the captivating battle. Goldenpaw had always pretended to be Sandstorm, the brave she-cat who helped rebuild SkyClan. Springpaw always insisted on playing the role of Firestar and Firepaw himself, who was named after the great leader, usually got stuck with the part of the evil rat leader. Fernpaw had been content watching her siblings duel with each other, Springpaw miming biting down on Firepaw's neck.

But everything was different now. Firepaw was an apprentice and he still wasn't the cat he wanted to be. He was beginning to realize that he'd never live up to his namesake.

"Firepaw! Firepaw, snap out of it!" A voice shattered Firepaw's thoughts and brought him zooming back to the present. "What's wrong with you? Swallow too much mouse bile?"

Firepaw forced out a purr and smiled weakly at the black she-cat standing in front of him. "Sorry, Ravenpaw, I just zoned out."

"Well don't. I was talking to you. You can tell me when I'm boring you, you know," Ravenpaw remarked, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

Firepaw let out a genuine purr, licking his friend in between the ears. Ravenpaw always seemed to know how to cheer him up. The she-cat was his age: they had been apprenticed together. The thing Firepaw liked most about the black cat was her indifference to his obvious shortcomings.

Ravenpaw never laughed at Firepaw when he fell flat on his back after trying to leap into a tree. She never criticized his form when hunting. She never bossed him around, knowing he couldn't protest because of his health. And when her brother, Rainpaw, would tease Firepaw, Ravenpaw would step in and defend her fellow apprentice.

"What were you saying, Ravenpaw?" Firepaw asked, "I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

Ravenpaw sighed and made a big show of rolling her green eyes. "I was _trying _to tell you that your brother and sister are yowling at each other like a pack of wolves again."

Firepaw sat up quickly, but immediately wished he hadn't. His head spun with dizziness and the rock he was sitting on spun under his paws. Shaking his head, trying to dispel the sudden headache, Firepaw sighed heavily. He was used to the inexplicable jolts of pain that would throb through his head, sometimes rendering him unconscious or unable to walk.

"How bad was it this time?" Ravenpaw asked, watching him but not moving to help him. She seemed to be trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

Firepaw was grateful for it. He hated when cats fussed over him constantly.

"Not too bad," Firepaw grunted, the pain passing away almost as swiftly as it had come, "I probably stood up to fast."

Ravenpaw's ear flicked backwards but she didn't say anything.

"So what's happening? Is it Springpaw and Goldenpaw again?" inquired Firepaw hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Of course," Ravenpaw replied, "they're always fighting. Even more so since they became apprentices. I thought you'd want to go break up their argument. Give the rest of us a break from their hissing."

"It's usually Fernpaw who's the peacemaker," Firepaw said dubiously. He didn't like to get involved with his sibling's fights. Springpaw and Goldenpaw were fierce rivals and were constantly in competition with each other. But Goldenpaw seemed to have the talent and skill, whereas Springpaw just had the determination. Naturally, Springpaw was very jealous of his beautiful sister's attention.

"You should at least try," Ravenpaw mewed, "you can hear them from down here."

The two apprentices were sitting by the river, along the rocks that bordered the water. Firepaw had been experimenting, wondering if he'd have any luck catching fish. He hadn't. But now he cocked his head, tilting his large head upwards, listening.

Sure enough he heard raised voices. Springpaw's deep tones weren't audible but it was clear he was upset. Goldenpaw's voice was so high that it was impossible to hear what she was saying, even when she was screeching, like she was now.

Firepaw sighed. He was going to have to stop them. "They could TRY to get along for a change," Firepaw grumbled.

"I'm going to go get Fernpaw," Ravenpaw said, "she'll know what to do." The black she-cat bounded off, without waiting for a reply from Firepaw, haring towards the medicine cat's den.

Firepaw sulkily stretched his forepaws and yawned, readying himself for the torrent of loud words that would soon penetrate his sensitive ears. Firepaw glanced down and caught a glimpse of himself in the water, his reflection shimmering in the cold, brisk breeze. A dark ginger tom with green eyes stared back out at him from the surface of the river. The tom's head, while large, was disproportionate to the rest of his thin, scrawny little body. His eyes, green as newleaf grass, were watery and huge. Firepaw's tail was narrow and short, his teeth stunted and blunt. His paws were also big and they almost always caused him to stumble when he was running or jumping. He'd lost many a prey because of his clumsy paws. His fur was short and tangled in places and his whiskers were short and flimsy. Firepaw glared at the cat in the reflection angrily. _Why do I have to look like this? Why am I so weak? _Firepaw thought resentfully. _Fernpaw and Springpaw and Goldenpaw are all healthy and strong. Why not me? And why did Leafstar feel the need to name me after Firestar? Was she trying to mock me? _

Firepaw jerked away from the water, chasing the negative thoughts out of his mind. He was here, he was alive. He should be happy for the small wonders he did possess. And Leafstar had thought he was strong enough to be an apprentice. That was something, wasn't it?

"Why do you HAVE to do that all the time? It's like you _want _to make me look bad!"

Firepaw heard Springpaw's voice, now a loud snarl, echoing down from the apprentice's den. His ears laid flat upon his head in embarrassment for his family, Firepaw raced up the slope to the den, tripping only once over his feet.


	7. Chapter 5: A Breath of Life

_Chapter 5: A Breath of Life_

"Fernpaw! They're at it again. I asked Firepaw to go stop them but that lazy furball will probably forget." Ravenpaw crashed into the medicine cat's den, her footsteps making loud sounds on the smooth floor.

Fernpaw looked up from the pile of herbs on the ground near her feet, her blue eyes wide. She nosed aside the plants, mentally reminding herself to finish sorting them later, when Echosong got back from the forest. The medicine cat had gone to collect more catnip from the southern border.

"But they were doing so well," Fernpaw meowed, "they haven't had a single fight since yesterday morning."

"Well they're fighting now. Can you _please _go take care of it?" Ravenpaw snapped, "I need to get to sleep soon. The sun's already set."

Fernpaw bit her tongue to stop herself from replying sharply to the other apprentice's impatient words. She got to her feet, giving her light brown coat a few licks. "Fine, I'll take care of it." Fernpaw was more than used to stopping her sibling's fights.

She hated bitter words and angry accusations. It was probably one of the reasons she wanted to become a medicine cat. Fernpaw had a gentle disposition; she loved taking care of cats and she really did dislike battles and claws and teeth. She thought siblings should never fight with one another.

"I'll stay here and tell Echosong where you went," Ravenpaw offered, "I don't want to be anywhere near those two crazy mouse-brains."

Fernpaw nodded curtly to Ravenpaw and then strode out of the den, walking quickly and purposefully over and up, scrambling across rocks to get to the apprentice's den. She inhaled deeply, instantly smelling Firepaw's recognizable scent. Firepaw was the other reason she had become a medicine cat's apprentice. Fernpaw wanted to find a way to cure her youngest brother's condition. She wanted to figure out what was plaguing him, why he was so sick all the time, and how to fix his health.

Judging by the acrid smell of Firepaw's fear, the tom had dreaded climbing up the path to confront his brother and sister. Fernpaw knew why. Springpaw and Goldenpaw hated being interrupted and especially disliked their younger, weaker brother telling them what to do. Fernpaw sighed as she climbed. It wasn't that Springpaw and Goldenpaw were mean, they were the opposite, each kind and caring in their own way. It was just that when it came to competition in the camp, both got a little carried away.

Fernpaw gave one last leap and hurtled into the apprentice's den, her brown tabby fur fluffed up to keep her warm. She kicked a pebble out of her way and surveyed the scene that was folded out in front of her.

Springpaw was standing, his feet planted firmly and stubbornly in the ground, glaring at Goldenpaw with pure resentment. His jaw was opened slightly and his white teeth glinted in the dim light. Goldenpaw stood opposite him, her tail bristling, her claws unsheathed, her back arched. In the middle of the two stood Firepaw, who was clearly trembling. Rainpaw, Ravenpaw's brother, was sitting in the corner of the den, his light gray paws clapped over his ears, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Fernpaw! Thank StarClan you came," Firepaw said, catching sight of his sister.

Fernpaw approached the two apprentices and forced her way between them. Firepaw quickly stepped back, tripping over his spindly legs as he did so.

"What is it this time?" Fernpaw asked calmly.

"She's a great big show-off," snarled Springpaw, "everyone thinks she's so _great_ at everything that no one notices me. Not even my own mentor!"

"He's just jealous! I tried to explain that I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but he called me a stupid furball," Goldenpaw snapped, "he won't listen to reason. He just wants to wallow in self-pity!"

Fernpaw stopped herself from rolling her eyes at her siblings' kit-like behavior. Almost every single one of their fights was about the same thing. "Goldenpaw, go outside. Eat a piece of fresh-kill and calm down. Come back when you've cooled off. Then you can go to sleep."

Goldenpaw gave Springpaw one last hiss and then turned, her pretty golden paws flashing across the rocky ground as she flounced out of the den. Fernpaw looked at Springpaw. "Go to your nest. You're tired and drained. Sleep. In the morning you'll feel better."

Firepaw watched in awe as Springpaw reluctantly stalked over to his nest of moss in the middle of the cave and collapsed on to it. Fernpaw shrugged her shoulders at Rainpaw and then turned and walked out of the cave.

"Wait, Fernpaw!" Firepaw cried, darting after his sister, following her as she picked her way gracefully through the stony path, "How do you do that?"

Fernpaw wasn't surprised that Springpaw and Goldenpaw had listened to her. She was generally the peace-maker and she had a cloud of soothing calmness around her at all times, forcing her brother and sister to stop arguing. It had been very useful and her mother, Leafstar, said it was a gift.

"It's a medicine cat thing," Fernpaw said gently, trying to shake off her younger brother. She wanted to get back to sorting the herbs she'd left in her den and she knew Firepaw would just get in the way.

"They _never _listen to me," Firepaw complained, sitting down on a rock, his breath coming out in a whoosh.

Fernpaw stopped walking and sighed. Firepaw just looked so pitiful and sad. She jumped on to the rock next to him and put her tail around his shoulders. Mewing, she gave his ears a gentle lick.

"Don't worry about it," she said smoothly, "just concentrate on your own training."

"Oh yeah, that's going great," Firepaw said sarcastically, "I can't do anything and Sparrowpelt's too afraid to let me try battle skills. He probably thinks I'll break my neck or something."

"He cares about you," Fernpaw insisted, "he doesn't mean to baby you. Firepaw, trust me. You are going to become a great warrior. You just need a little extra work."

Firepaw nuzzled Fernpaw's chin, purring. "Thanks, Fernpaw," he said softly. "Do you need any help with the herbs?"

Fernpaw suppressed a wince as she thought of Firepaw's clumsy feet crashing around in the herb supplies. "No, but thank you," she said quickly, "you should get some rest as well."

Firepaw nodded and flicked his tail gratefully at her. Fernpaw watched him go, her mind whirling. She was constantly taking care of her siblings. They all went to her for advice and she was their outlet. Fernpaw didn't mind, but sometimes it got tiring. She stood and stretched and then glanced to the sky where the moon was hanging. Fernpaw felt the cool misty light of the moon bath her fur and her troubles washed away like sand on a beach. She was a medicine cat apprentice. She would deal with her siblings' problems and her own too. Purring contently, Fernpaw stepped of her rock, her feet carrying her back to the medicine cat's den, back to where she belonged.


	8. Chapter 6: A Taste of Triumph

_Chapter 6: A Taste of Triumph_

Springpaw stretched out his long limbs in the morning light, enjoying the lingering drowsiness from his dreams. He yawned widely, his jaws strong and his teeth white and sharp. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Springpaw remembered that Cherrytail would be assessing his hunting skills that morning. His mentor had informed him yesterday that she would be giving him a short test on the hunting expertise he'd already learned thus-far. Springpaw was excited. He was ready to prove himself to Cherrytail and his father once and for all.

His fight with Goldenpaw was still fresh in his mind. In afterthought, Springpaw greatly wished he hadn't screeched _quite _so loudly at his sister. His ears flicked back in embarrassment. Had the whole Clan heard their fierce fight?

Putting his shame to the side, Springpaw leapt to the entrance of the apprentice's den, his paws making slapping noises on the stone floor. He blinked as he stepped out into the warm sunlight, temporarily blinded by the sudden excess of brightness.

"Springpaw?"

Goldenpaw was standing in front of him, her white pelt gleaming in the daylight, her fur fluffed up against the brisk breeze that was blowing through the camp. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at her brother.

"What? Do you want to boast a little bit more?" Springpaw spat, not looking at his sister's face.

Goldenpaw's expression darkened, but then she seemed to shake herself. She glanced at Springpaw and mewed, "No, I wanted to apologize for last night."

Springpaw was surprised. Out of the many fights the two siblings had been in, this was the only one Goldenpaw had asked forgiveness for. Usually the two would sulk and not talk to one another for a few days and then they'd forget all about it. But this time was different. Goldenpaw was saying sorry.

"What? Why?" stumbled Springpaw, climbing down from the den's entrance so he could face his sister on the rock shelf below.

"I was wrong to say those things to you," Goldenpaw said, her voice low, "I didn't know that my victory would upset you so much."

Springpaw narrowed his eyes at Goldenpaw. Although she was apologizing, he didn't miss the subtle jibe at his failure to beat her in the mock battle. He sighed. At least she was trying to be contrite.

"I'm sorry too," Springpaw replied, "sometimes I think our competition gets in the way of our relationship."

"I agree," Goldenpaw said hastily, looking relieved, "and we're apprentices now. We can't go around fighting like kits anymore."

Springpaw caught the desperate and worried tone in his sister's voice. He guessed that she too, was embarrassed by their raucous argument, and was afraid the Clan would be less than impressed with their immature actions.

"You're right," Springpaw said solemnly, "truce?"

"Truce," Goldenpaw said promptly, nodding her head.

The two stood their awkwardly for a moment. Then Springpaw gently licked his sister's delicate ears and purred, "I have to go. Cherrytail is giving me an assessment today."

"Oh, well, good luck," meowed Goldenpaw.

Springpaw, happy to be on good terms with his sister, continued down the path, mewing a goodbye to her as he went.

xxx

Springpaw crept through the tall stalks of grass, keeping his head low and his ears pricked. He listened to the sounds of the forest surrounding him. A sparrow chirped, but it was too far off to bother looking for. Springpaw was hunting by the western borders of SkyClan's territory, near the area where many rogue cats used to live. The trees were tall and thick there but Springpaw had still managed a graceful leap into a low-hanging branch where he'd caught and killed a squirrel. He hoped Cherrytail had seen his first catch of the day; he was very proud of his jump.

A scuffling up ahead made Springpaw press himself lower into the ground. He peered through the waving grass, smelling the warm scent of a mouse. Frost glittered on the ferns; leaf-bare was upon them. Springpaw knew prey would be getting harder to find. Already, most of the birds had left the gorge and the woods surrounding it, leaving only a tiny number of sparrows behind. Squirrels too, were becoming rarer, stocking up on their own food, readying themselves for the cold moons ahead.

A twig snapped off to the side, making Springpaw twist around violently, his claws unsheathed. He squinted, trying to glimpse the creature who'd made the sound. Then he sighed. _Stupid furball, _he thought, _it was probably Cherrytail. She's assessing you, remember? _Springpaw turned his attention away from the thick bramble and relaxed, taking a deep breath of the crisp air.

Without warning, a heavy weight crashed into his side. Springpaw was thrown to the ground, his body stinging with the impact from the hard cold soil. As he tried to flip himself over, a strong paw was placed on to his back, forcing him back down into the dirt. Springpaw weakly struggled but it was no use; his attacker was much more powerful than he. A sharp scent hit his noise. Springpaw realized he was being pinned by a cat, a tom at that, and the other male was hungry. Springpaw thrashed underneath the tom's body, knowing that this cat must be a rogue; SkyClan cats didn't smell like swamp water and kittypets couldn't fight this well.

Springpaw gasped in pain as the tom bit down on to his neck, piercing the skin, mercilessly shaking the apprentice with his teeth.

As Springpaw meowed in pain, he wondered where Cherrytail was. Had this violent rogue attacked her too? Was his mentor okay? Springpaw felt himself begin to panic. Suddenly he remembered his battle with Goldenpaw. She had tricked him, pretending to give up and then quickly surprising him by jumping upwards. Hoping his plan worked, Springpaw let his tense body relax, sinking on to the earth. The tom growled in victory but it was short-lived.

Springpaw felt his attacker's grip slacken and without hesitating, he launched to his feet, catching the tom unawares. Swiftly, Springpaw darted to the side and turned around, ready to fight for real, getting a good look at his assailant for the first time.

A large black tom stood before him, panting, his hazel eyes flashing in surprise and anger. His bushy tail was flicking back and forth as he crouched into a fighter's stance.

Springpaw stared at the tom in terror. He'd never seen such a frightening-looking cat before. A broad scar ran down the tom's face and Springpaw was horrified to see that one of his ears was almost split in two. The SkyClan apprentice shivered in fear. He was all alone and trapped. As a chilly numbness spread through Springpaw's body, the black tom snarled and jumped at him, a mass of dark fierce fur, blotting out the sun and turning his world upside down.


	9. Chapter 7: Cold Winds

_Chapter 7: Cold Winds_

Firepaw trotted through the forest, appreciating the sharp wind that buffeted his fur and stung his eyes. On days like this, his pelt felt like it was burning up and the tips of his ears would get so hot, Firepaw always thought they'd fall off. It was all another part of his sickness.

"Firepaw, don't go too far ahead," Sparrowpelt called out, his dark tabby fur blending in with the dry forest floor. He was hurrying after his apprentice, making sure not to lose sight of him.

Firepaw sighed. He'd gone out of camp alone for a reason. He wanted some peace and quiet away from his siblings and the other cats. Why did his mentor have to follow him everywhere? Didn't he trust him? Firepaw shook his head. He knew why Sparrowpelt was so concerned about him.

"I'm fine, Sparrowpelt, you don't have to come with me, I'm just taking a walk," Firepaw said, unable to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

Sparrowpelt narrowed his eyes wisely. "I know you don't like me following you around Firepaw, but you need to have another cat with you when you leave camp."

"Why? Because every cat's afraid I'll trip and fall off a cliff?" grumbled Firepaw.

"Every apprentice has to have an escort with them," Sparrowpelt explained gently, "your brother went out to hunt this morning and he had to go with his mentor too."

Firepaw's head dropped down on to his chest as he walked. He missed Ravenpaw and her unconcerned, fun personality. She didn't think he was weaker than the other apprentices. She took him seriously. But Ravenpaw was training with Sagewhisker by the Rockpile and Firepaw was out in the middle of the woods.

"Come on, let's see how much fresh-kill we can bring back to the Clan," Sparrowpelt said encouragingly, catching up to Firepaw and walking next to him.

Firepaw didn't respond. He just nodded his large, wobbly head and opened his jaws, tasting the air for prey. Almost immediately, Firepaw smelled a mouse scrabbling near the base of a wide pine tree. Dropping to the ground, Firepaw edged closer to the creature, his orange tail sticking straight up into the air. He concentrated on not tripping over his big paws and on keeping his body still and silent.

Behind him, he heard his mentor come to a stop and huddle by a bush, watching Firepaw as he stalked the mouse.

_Is he afraid the mouse will attack me? _Firepaw thought angrily.

Biting his tongue, Firepaw chastised himself. Why did he always see the negative side? He was a good apprentice and he would prove it; without being bitter and rude. Taking a deep breath, Firepaw tiptoed closer and closer to the mouse.

Hoping he'd got his timing right, Firepaw launched himself into the air, speeding towards the mouse. He was proud of his jump; it was high and arched, the best one he'd done yet. Almost forgetting the mouse, Firepaw enjoyed the brush of the wind against his pelt and the tingling sensation of flying through the air, his paws touching nothing but the breeze. As he began to descend, he suddenly remembered the prey. Swinging his paws forward, Firepaw positioned himself just in time as he landed on the forest floor, right where the mouse had been.

Looking around wildly, Firepaw couldn't understand where the tiny gray creature had gotten to. His green eyes scanned the forest and he tried to pick up the prey-scent but the mouse was gone. Firepaw flopped down on to the earth, his tail prickling with embarrassment.

"Your jump was amazing," praised Sparrowpelt, rushing over to Firepaw.

"I lost the mouse," moaned Firepaw despondently.

"That's okay," Sparrowpelt said brightly, "with a jump like that, you'll be getting into the highest branches of trees and catching owls!"

Firepaw looked up at his mentor's thin face, searching it for the truth. He was surprised to see that Sparrowpelt looked genuinely proud of his apprentice, his whiskers twitching in happiness. Firepaw felt his body grow warmer, but this time, it wasn't from his fever. His orange face lit up from the praise. Finally, he felt like he'd done something right, even though he'd lost the mouse.

"Do you really think so?" Firepaw asked shyly.

Sparrowpelt nodded immediately. "Absolutely. We should practice your leaps and jumps more often. It could be your greatest strength in hunting _and_ fighting. You-"

Sparrowpelt was cut off by a loud wail that resounded throughout the forest, followed by a series of snarling cries. Firepaw scrambled to his feet, his ears laid back flat on his head. That voice had sounded terribly familiar. Sparrowpelt's fur bristled as he unsheathed his claws.

"Go back to camp, Firepaw," the tabby said, "get help."

"No," Firepaw said gravely, "I can't."

"Why not?" spat Sparrowpelt, "you MUST go!"

"Because," Firepaw said, slightly trembling, "I know that voice. That's Springpaw."

xxx

Sparrowpelt and Firepaw tore across the forest floor as swiftly as possible. Firepaw prayed to StarClan that his brother was alright. Skirting a large root heaving up from the ground, Firepaw tumbled over his own feet, hitting a tree trunk hard. Cursing his disabilities, Firepaw clambered up and shook his head to get rid of the stars that were spinning there. Blinking furiously, Firepaw raced after his mentor. In his haste to get to Springpaw, Sparrowpelt hadn't even noticed Firepaw's clumsy blunder, for which the apprentice was grateful for.

Both toms hared towards the place where the awful battle sounds were coming from, Firepaw making sure that his feet didn't trip him up again. Finally, they rounded a bend in the trees and skidded to a halt by a grassy clearing surrounded by thin bushes. In the middle of the clearing, rolling around on the ground with his claws buried deep in another cat's fur, was Springpaw.

Firepaw watched, horrified as the tom his brother was fighting, a burly black cat with shining greedy eyes, threw Springpaw off of him, sending him flying into a rock.

"Springpaw!" Firepaw screeched.

The dark orange tom shot forward, racing to his fallen brother. Firepaw darted past the black tom, who tried to swipe at him, and bent over Springpaw. His orange and white fur was wet with blood from a gash on his side and his eyes were closed. Firepaw's legs suddenly gave way and he slumped to the ground next to Springpaw. Nosing his brother's pelt, Firepaw let out a sigh of relief, mingled with terror and fear. He brother was breathing. He was still alive.

"Springpaw, can you hear me? It's Firepaw, are you okay?" he mewed frightfully, pressing his face against his brother's coat.

Firepaw turned his head, hearing Sparrowpelt's war cry. The brown tabby was staring at the black tom with incredulity and rage. Sparrowpelt's fur was standing on edge and his back was arched in anger. The black tom caught sight of Firepaw's mentor's face and laughed loudly.

"If it isn't Boris!" the tom spat, glaring at Sparrowpelt's enraged face.

"You _know_ my name is Sparrowpelt now," the brown tabby hissed, approaching his opponent.

Firepaw, still next to Springpaw's side, looked back and forth from the two toms. It was obvious they knew each other, but how? Boris used to be Sparrowpelt's kittypet name, but how did this dangerous-looking rogue know that?

"Get out of SkyClan territory," Sparrowpelt warned, "you're not welcome here."

"Surely you have space for an old friend?" the black tom asked sarcastically.

"Oscar, get out of here. NOW," Sparrowpelt yelled.

"Before you banish me," Oscar taunted, "you might want to ask how your sister is."

Firepaw's heart seemed to stop. Of course Cherrytail would have been out with Springpaw. And the calico cat was no where to be seen. Had this rogue, Oscar, hurt her? Firepaw watched as Sparrowpelt's expression changed from irate to fearful. Firepaw wasn't sure what was going on, but if it scared his mentor, it couldn't be good.

As the cold sunbeams glared down on the four toms in the grassy clearing, a blue jay chirped obnoxiously from a tree and above them, a flock of geese flew over, honking loudly, leaving the forest. Firepaw glanced up at them. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be able to follow them.

**---------------**

**More will be explained in the next chapter about why Oscar is in the woods so far from his kittypet home, so keep reading! And please leave reviews! **


	10. Chapter 8: Unwanted Attention

_Chapter 8: Unwanted Attention_

"What did you do to Cherrytail?" Sparrowpelt demanded, his voice dangerously low.

"Nothing much," Oscar replied haughtily, "just gave her a lesson."

"Flea-bag! Where's my sister?" Sparrowpelt yowled, completely losing his cool and leaping at Oscar, his claws outstretched.

Firepaw nudged Springpaw again, trying to wake him. He glanced over his shoulder. Sparrowpelt and Oscar were writhing about on the grass, their claws locked in each other's fur. Both cats were screeching and spitting loudly.

"Firepaw?" a weak voice asked. Springpaw's eyes were half-open, his nose wrinkling as he tried to determine who was standing above him.

"Yes," Firepaw said quickly, thrusting his brother to his feet, helping him get stable, "are you okay, Springpaw? How do you feel?"

"Like a mouse who's just been sat on by a badger," Springpaw moaned, shaking his head experimentally.

"You hit your head on this rock," Firepaw mewed, "and that rogue cat attacked you."

"I remember," Springpaw said shakily, "where is that furball? I want to tear his whiskers out."

"You're in no position to fight," Firepaw protested, "and anyway, Sparrowpelt is taking care of it."

Off to the side, Oscar howled in pain as the brown tabby bit down hard on his hind leg. Springpaw glanced up at his brother.

"Have you seen Cherrytail?" he asked.

Firepaw turned away, his ginger tail swishing over the dead leaves on the ground nervously. He hoped his brother's mentor was okay.

"Firepaw!"

"I'm sorry, Springpaw, I don't know where she is," Firepaw stammered, "but Oscar kind of hinted that he attacked her."

Firepaw gulped. He felt so useless. He couldn't go back to camp to get help, it was too far. He couldn't find Cherrytail because he didn't want to leave his brother. He couldn't even help his mentor fight off this rogue cat. He knew he would be injured or worse in less than a minute; he was way too inexperienced.

He gazed admiringly at his brother. Springpaw had managed to do well for a young apprentice. _I wish I could be more like Springpaw, _Firepaw thought sadly.

"Who's Oscar?" Springpaw asked, jolting Firepaw out of his thoughts.

"The rogue cat."

"I'm going to help Sparrowpelt," Springpaw growled, trying to walk forward but gasping in pain as he placed his weight on his left forepaw.

"No! You can't!" Firepaw cried, concerned for his brother.

"Firepaw, you have to find Cherrytail," Springpaw said pleadingly, staring into Firepaw's green eyes, "she could be badly injured. You _have_ to help her!"

"I won't leave you," Firepaw insisted.

"Don't be such a mouse-brain," Springpaw snapped, "just go and find my mentor. I'll be fine with Sparrowpelt. This stupid rogue doesn't look like he's a match for Sparrowpelt anyway."

Firepaw turned to watch his mentor. Springpaw was right. Oscar was larger and heavier than Sparrowpelt, but the brown warrior had battle training and was way more experienced. Oscar already had numerous cuts and scratches on his body from Sparrowpelt's claws.

"Okay, but only if you promise not to try and fight," Firepaw said.

"Fine," Springpaw said quickly, "now go and find Cherrytail!"

Firepaw gave his brother one last look and then bounded off into the trees, his head lifted to the wind, trying to pick up Cherrytail's scent. Firepaw's heart was pounding unusually hard and his head was stabbing with the familiar pain of a headache. He hissed in anger at his own shortcomings. How was he supposed to be a good warrior if he couldn't even run without feeling like fainting?

Suddenly Firepaw skidded to a stop, he head pushed forward into the cold wind, his ears pricked forward. He'd thought he'd smelled Cherrytail's scent. Sniffing the air lightly, Firepaw realized he had finally gotten something right. Cherrytail was nearby.

_At least my nose still works, _he thought grumpily, padding after the scent trail.

A soft moaning up ahead made Firepaw speed up, unsheathing his claws as he went, stumbling over his feet in the process. Firepaw raced around a small patch of bramble and gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

Cherrytail was stretched out on the ground, her eyes wide open and terrified. Her paws were thrashing around on the floor violently as she tried to free herself. Around her neck, twisted awkwardly against her fur, was a bright blue kittypet collar.

Firepaw dashed over to her, completely perplexed. Somehow, Oscar had attached the collar to a tree root and Cherrytail was trapped, the collar looped around her neck, cutting off her air supply slowly but surely. The tortoiseshell she-cat was panting heavily and writhing around, kicking up dirt and leaves. But as much as she struggled, it was clear that she couldn't escape from the collar alone.

"Cherrytail," Firepaw said, horrified, "I'm going to help you. I need you to stay still."

Almost instantly, Cherrytail stopped struggling and gazed up at Firepaw with huge fearful eyes. Firepaw glanced around the forest, hoping for another cat, maybe a patrol, to help him. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws anxiously. It was clear that no one else was around. Firepaw crouched down next to Cherrytail and seized the collar in his mouth, biting down hard on the foul-tasting skin. Firepaw yanked the collar, trying to pull it off Cherrytail's head. But Cherrytail let out a squeak of pain and Firepaw immediately stopped.

_Okay, so I can't get the collar off her, but maybe I can get it off the tree root, _Firepaw thought hopefully.

He inspected the tree root. It was slightly raised off the ground and the collar was coiled around it. Firepaw gnawed at the root, ignoring the taste of dirt and mud, hoping he could bite through. Suddenly, he noticed that part of the collar was frayed and stretched thin. It looked particularly worn out and it was positioned between Cherrytail and the tree. An idea popped into Firepaw's head.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Firepaw told Cherrytail.

Then he darted off the the nearest tree, a tall oak. Gathering his paws up underneath his frail body, he leaped, soaring into the sky, aiming straight for a thick tree branch. Firepaw landed squarely on the branch, feeling unusually proud of himself. Remembering his task, he inched towards the very end of the bough, where the tree's twigs and branches were skinny and could be easily broken off. Firepaw seized a long tree limb and stared at the ground below him. It looked far down, but to his surprise, Firepaw was not frightened.

Keeping his chosen branch securely fastened in his mouth, Firepaw took a deep breath and leaped off of the tree, plummeting down through the wind and sky. For that brief moment, Firepaw felt like an eagle, gliding over the land below. Then he hit the ground hard. All of Firepaw's breath went out of him and one of his paws landed weirdly, sending a shot of pain up through his body. Ignoring his discomfort, Firepaw was pleased to see that the branch he'd kept in his jaws had snapped from his weight. Now he carried a large, yet sturdy, bough in his teeth.

Limping back over to Cherrytail, Firepaw wasted no time in finding the frayed part of the collar. Inserting the branch he'd gotten from the tree inside the collar, making sure it was touching the worn out part, Firepaw glanced at Cherrytail.

"This is going to hurt for a moment. But I'm going to get you out," he warned, "I'm going to apply pressure to this branch. It'll shoot upwards and it should break the collar."

Cherrytail couldn't nod but she flicked her tail in assent. Firepaw realized she must be losing consciousness. Turning to the branch, he eyed it carefully. It was in between Cherrytail and the tree root, pressing up against part of the blue collar. Its thickest part was raised in the air, eye-level to Firepaw. The other end was tucked underneath the collar. If he could use his weight to heave the other end of the branch up, it would strain against the collar until it broke.

Firepaw gulped. He hoped his plan worked. He only had one chance. If the collar didn't break, Cherrytail's throat might get permanently damaged or she could die.

Firepaw send a quick prayer to StarClan and then reared up on his hind legs, his ginger paws flashing the sunlight. He brought his forepaws down on the tree branch hard and the other end of the bough rocketed upwards, bringing the collar with it.

A resounding snap echoed through the forest as the collar broke free, flung high into the air. Cherrytail slumped to the floor, breathless. Firepaw raced to her side, trying to put the sudden and shooting pain from his foot out of his mind, afraid that his plan had made her condition even worse. But to his relief, Cherrytail began coughing and hacking, while she tried to rise to her paws. Firepaw quickly began to lick the fur around her throat, hoping she wasn't badly injured.

"T-thank you F-Firepaw," Cherrytail rasped, glaring at the torn and split kittypet collar on the ground, "Oscar ambushed me. He said he was g-going after my apprentice. I-Is your brother okay?"

"He's hurt, but he's going to be okay," Firepaw said, helping Cherrytail walk, her dappled coat leaning against his ginger one, "Sparrowpelt is fighting Oscar right now."

"We need to get over there," she coughed, her steps becoming stronger and more confident, "I'm fine, Firepaw, thanks to you. That w-was some very clever thinking back there, using leverage to spring the collar free."

Firepaw's ears grew hot from her praise. Only then did he realize; he'd finally done something good for SkyClan.


	11. Chapter 9: Brewing Troubles

**Okay I **_**promise **_**that next chapter you'll get an explanation about Oscar and why he's acting so not-kittypet-ish. And some of you have picked up on Firepaw's talent: he's very clever. Anyway, keep reading and leaving reviews! Thanks for the support! **

**------------------------------------**

_Chapter 9: Brewing Troubles_

Fernpaw nudged the pile of lavender to the side, careful not to crush the small purple flowers that bloomed on the plant. She gave her light brown fur a few hurried licks and then trotted towards the mouth of the cave, easily spotting Echosong's silvery tabby pelt shining in the evening light. Fernpaw sat down next to her mentor, her tabby tail gently tapping Echosong's shoulder.

"How are they?" Echosong immediately asked, her green eyes not leaving the Rockpile, where Petalnose and her son, Elmkit, were playing with a bundle of moss.

Fernpaw didn't need to ask who Echosong was talking about. Her brothers and both their mentors had stumbled into camp a few hours ago, each of them bearing injuries and ailments on their bodies.

Fernpaw and Echosong had rushed the four cats to their den and set to work healing their wounds. The whole of SkyClan had been tense and worried, not knowing what happened to four of their Clanmates. Leafstar and Sharpclaw had wanted to talk to their warriors and their sons but Echosong had insisted they all get some sleep first. Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail, Springpaw and Firepaw were currently resting in the back of the medicine cat's den, having taken poppy seeds given to them by Fernpaw.

"They're fine," Fernpaw said, "Firepaw has a sprained foot and Cherrytail's throat is bruised but other then that, they all just have shallow scratches and bites."

"What on earth happened to those cats?" Echosong wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Fernpaw said hesitantly, thinking of her brothers' wounds, "but I hope it's gone, whatever it was."

"What did you give Firepaw for his foot?" Echosong asked absently.

Fernpaw racked her brains. She had been so busy, racing around the den with Echosong, trying to treat each cat at the same time, that she had trouble remembering what herbs she gave out. Suddenly remembering the sweet-smelling plant roots laced with small white flowers, Fernpaw looked up at Echosong.

"I gave him chervil," she reported.

Echosong jolted, finally tearing her eyes away from Petalnose and Elmkit. She fixed her glowing green eyes upon Fernpaw and the apprentice was horrified to see that her mentor's face was masked with anger.

"Fernpaw! What does chervil do?" Echosong demanded harshly, her soft demeanor forgotten.

Fernpaw's ears flattened on her head as she felt shame creeping over her body. She couldn't understand why she was in trouble but Echosong was mad and that could never be good.

"I-I don't know, Echosong," she stammered, "I'm sorry, I forgot, I was so busy and distracted. I didn't think-"

"That's right, you _didn't _think," Echosong spat, rising to her feet and stalking back into her den.

Fernpaw trailed after her, trying to keep her panic to herself. What had she done? Did she accidentally hurt Firepaw?

"Fernpaw, chervil helps with bellyache, NOT with sprains," Echosong said desperately, beginning to shift through her herbs and plants, "luckily chervil won't do any damage to Firepaw but imagine if you had fed him mouse bile! You _must_ learn these plants!"

Fernpaw lowered her head to the ground, her fur hot with embarrassment and fear. Echosong was right, what if she _had _accidentally given something dangerous to her brother? She never would have been able to forgive herself.

"I'm so sorry, Echosong," Fernpaw choked out, her voice constrained, "it won't happen again. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm really sorry."

"Well you should be," Echosong snapped. Then the silver tabby turned and caught sight of Fernpaw's face. Her green eyes softened a little. "I know this is hard at first," she said, "it takes practice. I know you didn't mean it. Next time, just be a little more careful. And if you ever don't know what a herb will do to a cat, ask me. Never feed it to someone without knowing what it'll do."

"Yes, Echosong," Fernpaw whispered, her tail drooping.

Echosong placed her silver tail on Fernpaw's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry," she consoled, "it happens to every medicine cat at some point. Now tell me, what should you have used on Firepaw's foot?"

Fernpaw tried to focus but her mind was blank and the answer kept slipping away from her. The guilty bubbling feeling in her stomach wasn't going away. She shivered. She spent so much time looking after Firepaw and trying to find a way to cure him. What if she made him even worse by giving him the wrong plant?

"Fernpaw, concentrate," Echosong said, "what's in the past is in the past. _Think._"

"Comfrey?" Fernpaw stammered, thinking of the fat black roots of the pretty flowering plant, "Or maybe ragwort leaves?"

"Very good," Echosong said, nodding, "in this case we'll use ragwort leaves. Can you remember what they look like?"

Fernpaw shook her head despairingly.

"Never mind," Echosong said briskly, "these four furballs will be waking up soon anyway. Then your parents will want to talk to them."

Fernpaw sighed heavily and tumbled to the ground, exhaustion wrapping over her entire body. She blinked sleepily and glanced over at her brothers. Firepaw's dark ginger coat was barely visible in the fading light but Springpaw's splotchy white pelt shone like the moon next to Sparrowpelt's dark brown fur. Cherrytail was curled up next to her brother, her white paws tucked underneath her body serenely.

Fernpaw watched them take deep breaths and shuddered again. She could have harmed any one of them with her mistake. How could she trust herself to not trip up again?

"Fernpaw?" Echosong said softly, "Tonight is the full moon. How would you like to come with the rest of the Clan to Skyrock? It'll be your first time there."

Fernpaw lifted her brown tabby head, a glimmer of happiness warming in her heart. She looked at her mentor with round blue eyes. It was an honor to go to Skyrock on the full moon. It was the place where Leafstar had gotten her nine lives and where Echosong herself was accepted as a medicine cat.

"Really?" she asked, "Can I?"

"Yes," Echosong said warmly, all of her former anger gone now, "you can. Perhaps Sharpclaw will let your sister go too."

Fernpaw nodded, excited now, as she pushed all her negative thoughts to the back of her mind. She clambered to her feet and nuzzled her mentor's cheek, glad to feel the medicine cat's warm breath on her face.

"Look," Echosong said, "they're beginning to wake up."

Sure enough, Firepaw was yawning widely and Sparrowpelt's tail was twitching as his eyes cracked open. Fernpaw watched as the other two cats stretched and blinked groggily, getting their bearings.

"Why don't you go and fetch Leafstar and Sharpclaw?" Echosong suggested.

"Okay," Fernpaw agreed.

All anxieties forgotten, Fernpaw darted out of the cave and bounded across the sandy rocks, heading towards her mother's den, her heart suddenly much lighter and her worries much smaller.


	12. Chapter 10: True Honesty

_Chapter 10: True Honesty_

The sound of clattering rocks skidding down from the winding path leading in between the cliffs of SkyClan camp woke Goldenpaw. Blinking furiously, she pulled herself up to her paws, stretching her lithe legs wearily. The sun was setting, casting a yellow glow in the apprentices' den. The brisk air wrapped itself around Goldenpaw, fiercely attacking her pelt now that she was standing, brushing her long white fur to one side. Shivering, Goldenpaw stuck her head out of the shallow cave, squinting past the dying beams from the sun to catch a glimpse of whoever was hurrying upwards.

"Fernpaw?" Goldenpaw asked, spotting her sister's light brown pelt hurrying away, heading towards Leafstar's den, "What are you doing?"

Fernpaw glanced behind her, meeting her sister's eyes quickly. Sighing noticeably, as if Goldenpaw was interrupting her sleep, Fernpaw backtracked until she stood before her sister, the spread of peachy light painting the clouds behind her shining softly.

"Firepaw and Springpaw are awake. Echosong told me to fetch Leafstar and Sharpclaw," Fernpaw explained hurriedly, glancing up towards her parent's nests, barely visible from their current position on the cleft below the leader's den.

"How are they?" demanded Goldenpaw, pangs of guilt racking her heart.

She had apologized to Springpaw that morning but she hated the fact that they had fought the day before. She didn't know what she would have done if Springpaw had gotten seriously hurt without him knowing that she really _was _sorry for their fight.

"They're all going to be okay," Fernpaw said.

Goldenpaw let out a sigh of relief. "Good," she murmured.

"Yes, it is. Now I have to get Leafstar," Fernpaw replied, darting back up the slope, her legs scrambling upwards with ungainly speed.

_Why's she so distracted? _Goldenpaw thought absently.

"Hey, Goldenpaw," a voice said from behind the white apprentice.

Turning, Goldenpaw caught sight of Rainpaw's light gray fur and hazy green eyes. She approached her denmate, purring softly. Rainpaw was looking at her expectantly, his pelt still ruffled from his sleep.

"Was that Fernpaw?" he asked mildly.

"Yeah," Goldenpaw answered, "she said the hunting patrol is waking up in Echosong's den. She's gone to go get Leafstar."

"I hope Springpaw's going to be okay," Rainpaw muttered worriedly.

Goldenpaw shot the gray tom a look. Rainpaw and Springpaw were friends and while both were loyal and strong cats, they were also rash and unreasonable at times. Rainpaw had an annoying habit of picking on Firepaw as well. Goldenpaw was very overprotective of her younger brother and while Rainpaw was perfectly civil, even kind, to the rest of her siblings, he always seemed allow himself to unapologetically poke fun at Firepaw.

"Are you going to Skyrock tonight for the Clan Gathering?" Rainpaw asked her, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Yes," Goldenpaw nodded, "Sharpclaw said I've been progressing so well that I can come." A shot of excitement flew up Goldenpaw's body. It would be her first time at the Skyrock during a Clan Gathering and she couldn't wait. The Gatherings occurred every full moon. SkyClan would assemble on the smooth pale surface of the rock to give thanks to StarClan and share the night with their warrior ancestors. Goldenpaw had grown up watching her Clan visit the wide rock every moon, wistfully following their faint movements with her eyes from the light of the snowy moonshine. Now it would finally be her turn.

"Great! I'm going too," Rainpaw purred, "why don't we sit together?"

Goldenpaw glanced away quickly, unable to meet the tom's cloudy olive eyes. It was no secret that Rainpaw liked her; the tom attempted to hunt with her every chance he got and Fernpaw had once reported to Goldenpaw that he had spent a whole Clan meeting staring at her moony-eyed and slack-jawed. But Goldenpaw didn't return the tom's feelings. How could she when he was so mean to her brother? She sniffed. He was arrogant and silly and Goldenpaw didn't want to be anything other than acquaintances with him.

"Um, actually I already promised I'd sit with Sagewhisker," Goldenpaw lied swiftly, watching as Rainpaw's face fell dramatically.

"Oh, that's okay," he mumbled, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't sitting alone, that's all. I'm going to go get some fresh-kill. I'll see you later."

Breathing out in relief, Goldenpaw watched him go. She didn't want to be cruel - it wasn't in her nature - but she wouldn't dream of leading on the tom when she really had no intention of considering him as a mate.

A scraping sound heralded Fernpaw's return, this time leading her mother, Leafstar, down the path with her. Goldenpaw spotted her father's dark ginger pelt following Leafstar down the winding rocky trail. Leaping to her paws and trotting out of the now-empty apprentice den, Goldenpaw greeted her parents, a throaty purr escaping her body.

"Can I come with you?" she pleaded, staring into Leafstar's gentle amber eyes, "I want to see if they're okay."

"What do you think, Sharpclaw?" Leafstar asked, flicking her tail against her mate's thick coat.

"It's fine with me," Goldenpaw's mentor meowed, "she's completed her training for the day. Let her see her brothers. She's probably worried."

"Very well," Leafstar said warmly, "you may come. But behave yourself. No more fights with Springpaw. And stay quiet. They need rest."

At the mention of her fight with Springpaw, Goldenpaw's ear twitched self-consciously, remembering the achingly loud argument. Fernpaw shot her a kind look and draped her tail across Goldenpaw's back comfortingly. As her parents took the lead, Goldenpaw followed with her sister, glad of the company.

"Guess what?" Fernpaw whispered in Goldenpaw's ear, "I'm going to Skyrock tonight!"

"Me too!" Goldenpaw squeaked, "It's our first time! And we'll get to go together! Isn't this great?"

Fernpaw only nodded, her vibrating purr audible even as the two she-cats scrambled down the sloping wall of rock, sending pebbles hurtling to the solid ground below. Goldenpaw, her tail intwined with Fernpaw's, leapt off the final chunk of rock and landed gracefully on the hard stone ground, her pads hitting the yellowed rock with a satisfying smack.

The sisters hurried after their parents as the mouth of Echosong's den loomed up in front of them. Goldenpaw untangled her tail from Fernpaw's and darted inside the cave, leaving the brown tabby apprentice to trail along after her like a shadow. As Goldenpaw's eyes got adjusted to the darkness of the den, Leafstar and Sharpclaw pushed in after them. Goldenpaw gazed around. It was a good thing Echosong's den was so big, otherwise the large party of cats wouldn't have fit in the deep rocky cleft.

Apparently Echosong was thinking the same thing, because the silver tabby spotted the four cats and marched over, her green eyes glittering good-naturedly as she said, "What's this? Did you bring all of SkyClan with you?"

"Goldenpaw wanted to see her brothers," Sharpclaw replied tersely, his tone indicating that he wasn't in the mood for light conversations with the medicine cat, "surely you can understand that?"

Echosong didn't flinch away from her deputy's harsh words but instead smiled down upon Goldenpaw kindly, understanding emitting from her luminescent eyes.

"Of course. They're right over here. Springpaw is already asking for food," Echosong said softly, leading the four cats over to the back of the cave where bundles of moss and leaves were set up, creating comfy nests for the cats resting in them.

"Firepaw! Springpaw!"

Goldenpaw rushed up to her brothers, who were sitting next to each other, and licked both of their heads, silently thanking StarClan for allowing them to stay with the rest of SkyClan on the earth. Firepaw twisted away, his nose wrinkled at her fussing, his ginger fur plastered to his body by strong-smelling herb juices.

"Get off, Goldenpaw," he whined, "you'll wash off all of Echosong's poultices."

"Sorry, sorry," Goldenpaw amended, backing off, still purring, "I'm just so glad you two mouse-brains are okay."

Fernpaw had told Goldenpaw that Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail, along with their apprentices, had been attacked by something but she hadn't bothered to relay any other information to her sister, so Goldenpaw had no idea what had actually gone on in the forest surrounding the cliffs that kept the SkyClan camp safe. No cat did.

"Do you all feel well enough to talk now?" Leafstar asked gently, looking especially at Cherrytail, whose throat was visibly bruised. Goldenpaw cringed to see a red welt around her neck, cutting into her mottled brown and white fur.

"Yes," croaked Cherrytail, "we're fine. _I'm _fine. It only looks bad," she added, noticing Goldenpaw's worried glance at her.

"Alright, so what happened?" Sharpclaw asked, sheathing and unsheathing his claws, as if he was about to tear out of the den and attack whatever had harmed his sons and warriors.

"It was Oscar," Sparrowpelt said grimly.

Leafstar gasped and Sharpclaw leapt to his paws, spitting angrily. Goldenpaw looked around at her sister, confused. But Fernpaw's eyes were just as concerned and puzzled as Goldenpaw's. Who was Oscar? And why did his name get such a reaction out of her parents?

"That filthy kittypet attacked you?" Sharpclaw growled.

Echosong suddenly looked affronted and her silvery tail twitched, her eyes gleaming. She looked offended. "Let's not forget that I was once a kittypet too, and so was Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt," Echosong spat back at Sharpclaw.

Flicking his tail apologetically at the medicine cat, Sharpclaw continued, "What in the name of StarClan happened? How could he have done all of this to you?"

"I'll tell you how," Sparrowpelt said quietly, his voice deep with anger, "he's not a kittypet anymore."

Goldenpaw was still completely lost but she pricked her ears forward anyway. Oscar sounded like he could be a threat to SkyClan and she wanted to know everything she could about him, so if she met him in the future, she'd know how to deal with him.

"That's right," Cherrytail put in, "he told us. He said his Twolegs abandoned him. Apparently they stopped feeding him and then they left. So he wandered into the forest and hung around for a few days. He said he'd met some rogues who convinced him to join their gang."

"Why would rogues want a kittypet like Oscar?" Sharpclaw wondered out loud.

"Remember what Firestar said?" Leafstar answered, glancing at her mate, "he thought Oscar had SkyClan blood in him. Maybe he's a better fighter than we thought."

"Oh, he's a much more dangerous kittypet than most," Cherrytail agreed, "you see my throat? He did this to me; with his own collar."

Goldenpaw gaped at the warrior. How had an inexperienced kittypet from Twolegplace managed to do that with a collar to one of SkyClan's best fighters?

"Firepaw rescued me," Cherrytail continued, "he was very brave."

"What else did Oscar say?" demanded Sharpclaw, brushing off Cherrytail's comment about Firepaw's courage, making Goldenpaw's pelt prickle with indignity. Firepaw had saved a cat's life! Why wasn't Sharpclaw more impressed, or proud?

"He said some really bad things," Springpaw said, speaking up for the first time, his voice low and shaky.

"Like?"

Sparrowpelt glanced at Cherrytail, worry clouding his eyes. Besides him, Springpaw glanced away, staring at the stony ceiling of the den. Firepaw began to fidget uncomfortably. Goldenpaw gulped. They seemed really upset. She wondered what the kittypet could have said to get them so riled up.

"Someone better tell me _now_," Sharpclaw hissed.

Leafstar placed her tail on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. She gazed down at Sparrowpelt questioningly. One look from her amber eyes made the brown tabby speak.

"After Cherrytail and Firepaw returned, we cornered Oscar and threatened to kill him if he didn't leave our territory," Sparrowpelt started. "but when I said that, he just laughed. H-he said that they were coming."

"_Who_ were coming?"

"He didn't say," Sparrowpelt murmured uneasily, "he just said to beware. And that SkyClan would fall and be no more. Then he ran off into the woods."

The medicine cat's den was dead silent. No cat moved and Goldenpaw thought she couldn't even hear the steady breathing of her Clanmates. A shiver passed through her body violently. What was up ahead for SkyClan? What did Oscar know that they didn't? Who were _'they'_ and what were they planning to do to SkyClan? And most importantly, how would SkyClan escape it?


End file.
